


Damaged

by destieliswrittenonmyheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, CPR, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Dying Dean, Episode: s01e12 Faith, Gen, Heart Attacks, Heartbeats, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hotels, Hurt Dean Winchester, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Sick Dean, Sick Dean Winchester, Temporary Character Death, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieliswrittenonmyheart/pseuds/destieliswrittenonmyheart
Summary: Set during s01e12-Faith-???





	1. Resuscitation

"Dean! Dean!" Sam cried and sprinted towards his elder brother who was slumped over and completely lifeless in the puddle of murky water. "Hey, hey, hey." He worriedly muttered, praying for a response. Sam's fingers deftly moved to the base of Dean's throat to check for a pulse, while his other hand held him somewhat upright. Sam held his breath while his index and middle fingers lingered on Dean's carotid artery, waiting for a reassuring beat. None came.  
  
"Come on, Dean." Sam whimpered, his eyes darting back and forth as the gravity of the current situation hit him like a forceful kick to the gut. He mentally reviewed resuscitation steps, muttering them in a whisper to himself. Sam hooked his arms around Dean's limp figure, pulling him out of the water and to a flat surface.  
"Sh-shit." The curse slipped through Sam's lips as he tilted Dean's chin upward, opening the airway. Sam bent to check for breath that he knew wasn't there, before balling his hands together like he'd been taught to do numerous times in the past. He placed his hands above Dean's sternum and began the compressions.  
  
Sam's breathing was erratic as he acted as Dean's heart, pressing his fists into the flesh above the organ rhythmically. At the end of thirty compressions, what seemed like an eternity to Sam, he leaned to give two breaths. He pressed his warm lips to the lips of his brother, which were tinged with a sickly blue color of oxygen-starved flesh now. Dean's chest rose and fell, a raspy exhale after each breath sounding through the air like nails on a chalkboard. Sam jerked himself back up vertically and continued his compressions.  
  
"Please, Dean." Sam continued muttering pleads, tears beginning to well in his eyes. He felt one of Dean's ribs crack at the twenty-seventh compression of the third round of resuscitation. Sam hissed at the sound, breathless apologies dripping from his mouth as he continued.  
Somewhere around six rounds, Sam heard a faint inhale from Dean. His eyes widened as his hands dropped to his side.  
"Dean!" Sam called his brother's name, willing for a response. However, Dean was still unconscious, yet a new hope bloomed in Sam's chest.  
  
Sam's ear dropped to Dean's chest, hearing a repetitive noise that vaguely resembled a heartbeat.


	2. Hospital

_Bleep---Bleep---Bleep---  
_ The heart monitor sounded in the too-clean and too-bright hospital room. The only other accompanying noises were the soft, shuddery breaths of Dean's exhausted lungs and an occasional clear of the throat from Sam.  
Sam didn't quite remember the specific details of what had happened between the time Dean's heart started _barely_ beating once again and when the doctor delivered the news, an agonizing blow.   
  
He'd dragged a lax and unconscious Dean to the Impala, the two rescued children screaming in horror at the sight. Sam reassured them that they were safe and everything would be okay, but his brother needed help. Immediately. Within seconds after, an ambulance and multiple police cars had arrived at the scene. Mud splashed up around the quick and heavy feet of the paramedics as they ran towards Dean. It seemed to take a harrowingly long time to reach the hospital; Dean was shocked multiple times to get him back into a normal cardiac rhythm in the back of the ambulance, for Sam's attempt at CPR hadn't quite been enough.  
  
_His heart, it's damaged. We've done all we can._  
The painful words reverberated through Sam's skull in an unending loop. Tears threatened to come out of hiding and slip down his cheeks in messy streaks, but he held back.  
"Sammy." Dean's weak voice summoned. Sam immediately snapping out of his trance-like state and rushing beside Dean.  
Worried eyes danced around Dean's body, checking for distress. "What is it?"  
"This hurts me just as much as it hurts you." Dean confessed, "But we've got no other choice. I'm going to die."  
Sam choked back a lump forming in his throat as he spoke louder, "I already told you. I'm not letting you die, Dean."  
  
A nurse came through the door as Sam finished his sentence. "Sir, I hate to cut you short, but our visiting hours are over."  
Sam sniffled a bit and turned to face the nurse. "O-Okay. I'll be gone in just a minute."  
The woman dressed in blue gave a curt nod before exiting, giving him the privacy to say his goodbyes.  
  
"I'm getting you out of this, I swear to you." Sam promised. He grabbed his coat off of the chair he was sitting on and took off toward the door.  
Dean tried to argue. "Sammy y-"  
"No. Get rest, I'll be back with a solution soon enough." Sam barked at him. Dean huffed with obvious annoyance as his little brother left the room.  
  
Sam always was a stubborn kid.


	3. Motel

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?" Dean's said, voice scratchy and tired.  
Sam smiled. "I'm not gonna let you die, period. We're going."  
Dean let out a huff and dropped his head for a few moments. When he raised it again, his eyes grazed all of the papers littering Sam's bed.  
"What's that all about?" He asked.  
Sam glanced behind himself. "Well, it took a while to find something. I printed out pretty much every article on heart failure that I could find." He admitted, scratching his neck at the base of his hairline awkwardly.  
"Whatever, man." Dean said with a small shake of the head.  
  
Dean got up from his chair with Sam hovering over him like he was just about to drop dead. Granted yes, he was dying, but he wasn't quite there yet. Dean slowly but surely made his way to the other bed, and plopped down. He laid his hand over his aching chest and grimaced as another wave of palpitations occurred. It was something he'd gotten fairly used to over the past few days, but it seemed to scare the shit out of Sam.  
"Dean, are you okay?! What's wrong?"  
"Palpitations, Sam. Stop babying me." Dean barked at him.  
Sam's face fell. "I'm just trying to help."  
With that innocent sentence, Dean began to feel guilty.  
  
"Sam, m'okay. I'm alive." Dean promised. When he saw Sam's pale face which was clouded with an absolute worry, he spoke again. "My heart's still beating, Sammy." Dean grasped Sam's wrist and put it against his neck, and Sam instinctually took his pulse.  
"Can I listen to it, Dean?" Sam asked guiltlessly. "Please."  
The eldest Winchester nodded curtly. He usually wouldn't have allowed this, but he was tired and dying and all of his rules went out the window. Sam made sure he was as gentle as possible with his ill brother. He leaned over Dean, who was lying on the bed, and pressed an ear to the center of Dean's chest. The frail and notably inconsistent beating from Dean's heart resonated beneath Sam's ear, along with wheezes of breath. Sam's lip trembled and his eyes squeezed shut.  
"I'm no doctor but-" Sam cut himself off by swallowing. "That sounds terrible."  
Dean chuckled. "I'm dying, I think it's supposed to sound terrible." He tried to joke.  
  
One or two seconds passed before Dean knew that Sam was breaking himself apart inside. He slid his hand up and around the back of Sam's head and pressed his face harder against his chest. Sam's shoulders shook lightly as he began to cry.  
"C'mon, Sammy. Don't do this to me." Dean plead, realization kicking in. His heart skipped hard from the sudden grief and he knew Sam heard it.  
Sam balled his fist in Dean's hoodie and remained still for a handful of seconds before standing; Distancing himself from the reassuring beat of his brother's heart. He was quick to wipe the unfallen tears from his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam apologized. "I'm going to fix this. I'm going to make it right."


End file.
